


A Simple Comfort

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty Wedge Antilles, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge, Tycho, and Cal all have too much darkness and pain in their past, trauma that sometimes boils over. As difficult as their hurts are, they have found one simple thing that helps whenever one of them is struggling.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Cal Kestis
Kudos: 2





	A Simple Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606702) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> Betsy asked for this ship and 3J for [this meme](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/635068694694903808/i-felt-like-there-wasnt-enough-polyam-trio-art).

All three of them have too much darkness and pain in their past, trauma that sometimes boils over. Wedge has lost family and friends and his innocence. Tycho will forever grieve an entire planet and his part, however small, in its destruction. Cal has had his entire life swept out from under him no less than three times.

As difficult as their hurts are, they have found one simple thing that helps whenever one of them is struggling.

Today it’s Wedge, a flight through the winding trenches of a massive space station reminding him too sharply of the Death Star and everything he lost there. He's been on edge since, shaky and distant and blank-eyed.

As soon as the three of them make it back to their quarters, Tycho initiates the thing he knows will always help. “Come here, Wedge,” he says softly, opening his arms.

Wedge steps into the embrace without hesitation, huddling against Tycho and hiding his face in his neck. He’s not crying, not yet, but he’s trembling all over, and his breathing is quick and uneven.

Tycho looks over Wedge’s shoulder to where Cal has just finished putting on his gloves. It wouldn’t do for him to mistakenly draw their stricken partner’s emotions into his own mind. Cal nods his readiness and steps in, murmuring Wedge’s name so as not to startle him before wrapping his arms around his waist and snugging his chest up against Wedge’s back.

This is good. Wedge held between them, as protected and sheltered from the rest of the galaxy as he can be. Tycho knows Wedge feels it too as the tension in his shoulders eases just a little and he begins to cry softly.

Cal noses tenderly at Wedge’s neck. “Can I help?” he asks quietly.

Wedge manages a murmured affirmative.

Tycho watches as Cal closes his eyes and reaches out to the Force. It fascinates him as always to see tangible effects from something he can never sense or touch.

Wedge quietens and relaxes even more between them as the Jedi blankets him in soothing energy.

They stand there for awhile just holding him. Tycho likes to imagine Wedge can somehow feel the touch of his love just like Cal’s Force.

At length, Wedge blinks up from his hiding place and rasps, “Bed?”

“Bed,” Tycho agrees. In tandem, he and Cal drop light kisses on Wedge’s cheeks then move to help him undress and lie down.

That’s what he needs right now. Rest and to be surrounded and taken care of by the ones who love him.


End file.
